tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Goriyn Mortis
Goriyn Valaroth, '''now operating under the name '''Goriyn Mortis, is a Dark Elf criminal, assassin, and anarchist. Background Little is known about the early days of Goriyn Valaroth. One day, the man simply appeared in the ranks of the Imperial forces and quickly rose through the ranks thanks in part to his cunning and skills with a knife. Goriyn's exceptional abilities caught the attention of Emperor Titus Mede himself, and he was made a member of the Red Knights. Along with Hafnir Lion-Eye, Dalacon Granus, and Ri'Kraz, the four would carry out special reconnaissance and assassination missions when the Emperor required them. The group's existence was cut short after infighting and Goriyn's penchant for disregarding Imperial law and the established plan. After the great fire that destroyed the Khajiit city of Dune, Goriyn exited the Red Knights and began delivering his own brand of justice. Now calling himself Goriyn Mortis, he began a campaign of death and destruction across every province of Tamriel. More and more bodies began to pile up around the continent, their throats slit and eyes holding daggers in them. Councils and towns would be held hostage, nobles kidnapped in the dark of the night, mansions and houses of worship burned to the ground. He quickly became the most wanted man in all the 9 provinces. Goriyn would find himself inside many prisons after this, but none could hold him. Every time he was locked away, he would find a way out and drag a host of other prisoners out of the depths with him. His most daring escape was when he masterminded a revolt on Nightloom, the mythical Aldmeri Dominion prison island that was being used as a testing ground to create an army of Daedric monsters. Though he was thought to have been killed on the island, Goriyn resurfaced soon after and continued his murderous ways. Now, 10 years after the Nightloom incident, Goriyn Mortis has become a legend in his own right. A sadistic killer with a seemingly unquenchable bloodlust, he is now the most hunted and feared man alive. None would dare cross him, and those that do usually will not live to tell the tale. Personality Goriyn was once an honorable man in the empire. Serving in the elite "Red Knights" force, he had dedicated most of his life to stomping out injustice and "bringing light to Tamriel's darkest places". However, he was very arrogant during this time. Many of his comrades considered him too boastful and loud, especially after a night of drinking. He was still considered to be a good man with a good heart, and that arrogance had a charm to it that could easily make friends and distract the most disciplined of enemies if needed to. Unfortunately, during his life of being a man of law, his morals were constantly challenged and his views and demeanor slowly began to change. After the Great Fire of Dune, he abruptly left his honor and discipline behind, and became the notorious criminal mastermind that has his face on almost every bounty poster in Tamriel. Goriyn's fractured moral compass has now given way to a threatening loose-canon with a cold demeanor and a lack of empathy. Though the boastfulness is still there, the pure heart that once made him a fine Imperial Soldier has been corrupted. His presence in the room is still felt, but now it us out of fear instead of admiration. Instead of boasting about his successful missions and the greatness of the people around him, he now speaks about the how backwards the world has become around them and how many criminals get away with causing pain because they have the right connections. He has a strong hatred for the Legion, The Dominion, and all of the noblemen, soldiers, and citizens who support them, but he typically hides that under an intentionally-unnerving grin and his cockiness. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dunmer Category:Nightblades Category:Article stubs Category:Songs of Legends